


Must

by candlenut



Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF, MasterChef Indonesia (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, i know it's ooc, sorry - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlenut/pseuds/candlenut
Summary: Juna harusnya begini, Juna harusnya begitu





	Must

**Author's Note:**

> Terngiang ngiang lagunya Rara Sekar pas bikin ini,
> 
> 'Can anybody tell me  
> Can anybody tell me  
> Can anybody help me  
> How to  
> What to do'

“Kamu mau kuliah dimana?” Arnold mengunyah kentang gorengnya, menyadarkan Juna yang terdiam.

Juna menerjap, lalu tertawa, “kenapa nanya nanya?”

Arnold menghela nafas, kesal, “aku nanya kamu serius,” tatapnya dengan tajam.

Juna balas menatap, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tampak tak ingin bicara, pemuda itu berucap dengan sangat pelan, “Trisakti.”

Dahi Arnold mengerut, menyadari perbedaan sikap dari pemuda itu.

Biasanya Juna tipikal orang yang sangat yakin jika bicara tentang keinginannya.

Kali ini rasanya lain. 

Tapi ia putuskan untuk tetap bertanya, “jurusan apa sih?”

“Teknik perminyakan,” kali ini Juna menjawab dengan suara yang lebih keras. Kemudian terbatuk.

“Kamu sakit, Juna?” Arnold tidak bisa mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang lebih baik.

Juna tertawa.

Pemuda itu mendongak, menatap Arnold.

“It’s nothing. I just catch a flu and fever.”

“Kamu tau kamu udah kelas 12 kan? Juna? Sebentar lagi kamu lulus. Kalau kamu sakit belajarnya bisa keganggu. Kamu harusnya tau.” Arnold berucap dengan cepat.

“Cerewet. Kamu juga belajarnya yang bener. Udah kelas 11. Jangan sok ngasih tau senior mu,” tawanya dengan pelan. Matanya tidak betatapan dengan Arnold.

Juna mengaduk es jeruk itu dengan sendok, segera meminumnya.

Entah kenapa, Arnold mendapati sorot kekecewaan dari mata itu.

Apa itu hanya ilusi?

“Dikasih tau responnya begitu,” tangan Arnold menjulur ke arah gelas berisi es jeruk pesanan Juna, “jangan minum es, makin sakit nanti.”

“Saya memang sudah sakit dari dulu,” Juna mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Arnold, meminumnya lagi sampai habis.

\----------//////---------

“Juna, kamu makin sering bolos kelas, ya? Apalagi kelas matematika,” sejurus pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak memerlukan konfirmasi.

“Saya ngurus organisasi sama lomba lomba. Ada kepentingan.”

Arnold menggeleng, “itu aku juga tau. Maksud aku bolos. Bolos. Kabur. Bukan karena ada kepentingan.”

“Dikasih tau Marinka, ya?”

“Bukan itu ya topik kita sekarang—“

“Iya ya pasti dikasih tau sama Marinka.”

“Juna, jangan marah sama dia. Aku yang nanyain dia duluan. Dia juga begitu karena khawatir.”

Diam.

Arnold menatap Juna dengan heran. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menerka, apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda di hadapannya itu.

Juna hanya diam.

Arnold memutuskan bicara lagi, “what’s wrong?”

“Saya sebenarnya semakin sakit akhir akhir ini,” ucapnya dengan serius.

Arnold langsung berucap dengan panik, “tuh kan udah dibilangin jangan minum es dulu, liat seka---“

“Telinga saya gak tau kenapa rasanya makin capek dengerin guru matematika atau guru lainnya jelasin pelajaran. Gak jelas. Muter muter.”

“Juna,” tatap Arnold dengan tajam, nadanya tegas.

“Apa yang salah? Saya gak suka memaksa diri saya untuk hal yang bikin saya tersiksa,” sahut Juna dengan singkat.

Jawaban pemuda itu seketika membuat Arnold kebingungan, dia harus bagaimana?

Arnold juga bukannya tidak paham kalau Juna itu tertekan dengan semua hal yang dibebankan padanya.

Ada dalam tekanan.

Juga bukannya tidak paham kalau Juna itu lelah.

Dia tidak ingin Juna menjadi tertekan.

Tapi Arnold tentu tidak ingin Juna menjadi berantakan seperti ini.

Arnold khawatir setengah mati dengan masa depan pemuda itu.

Dia bukan terlihat seperti Juna yang biasanya.

Juna yang terbiasa dalam tekanan.

Arnold tau ini terdengar salah tapi ia hanya ingin yang terbaik.

“Juna, bukannya ini semua demi kamu sendiri? Bukannya kamu mau masuk universitas itu? Kamu itu tinggal beberapa bulan lagi aja lulus dari sekolah. Kamu main main seperti ini apa gak taku—“

Juna menghela nafas dengan kasar, “kamu ini orang yang pemaksa.”

“Ini memang buat saya. Makanya sengaja saya bikin hancur. Suka suka saya. Memangnya kalau saya sering bolos seperti ini, saya gak akan sukses? Gak ada cara lain buat jadi orang yang berhasil? Memangnya kalau saya hancur, kamu bakal rugi?” tatap Juna dengan marah.

Jawaban yang seperti itu dari Juna rasanya menyakitkan.

Rasanya Arnold ingin menampar pemuda itu sekarang.

Juna bertingkah seakan Arnold bukan bagian dari hidupnya.

Arnold menahan dirinya untuk menangis, “coba kamu dengerin sekali aja. Belajar yang serius. Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang, ‘aku mau masuk Universitas Trisakti’, gimana cara kamu masuk ke sana kalau main main begini? Aku mau yang terbaik buat kamu. Makanya aku nyemangatin kamu. Kenapa kamu sekarang jadi begini sih? Kalau ada apa apa tuh bilang. Dari kemaren tuh aku bingung, kenapa kamu gak seperti yang biasanya. Memangnya aku harus bagaimana lagi? Aku juga paham kalau kamu lagi tertekan. Aku juga sedang tertekan sama ekspektasi orang orang. Aku juga sebenernya capek, tapi kalau aku males malesan terus, aku gak akan berhasil. Aku tau tertekan itu gak enak ta---“

Juna berdiri dari kursinya, “kalau kamu paham tertekan itu gak enak, kenapa kamu menekan orang lain? Saya enek dengernya.”

“THAT’S BECAUSE IM FUCKING CARE ABOUT YOU. I love you, I just want the best thing for you.” Arnold menunjuk Juna tepat di wajahnya, akhirnya menangis, “kenapa kamu terus terusan jawab kayak begitu? Aku maklum dan tahu kalau kamu orang yang omongannya tajam. Kita sama. Tapi ternyata bukan. Kamu hanya suka menyakiti orang lain.”

Juna tertawa dengan sinis, lagi, muncul sorot kekecewaan dari mata itu, “you don’t love me. You just love the idea that I will be a diligent and perfect student. You just love the idea about me, obey your every fucking advice everytime without trying to hear me.”

Juna melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

Arnold menatap pemuda itu.

Ia memiliki perasaan yang kuat bahwa ia harus bicara lagi dengan pemuda itu, menahannya.

Tapi rasa marahnya tidak bisa membuatnya bergerak.

\-----------////////----------

Setelah perdebatan itu, Arnold jarang bertemu dengan Juna atau sekedar menghubunginya lewat pesan seperti biasanya. Juna sepertinya sedang sibuk sibuknya dengan ulangan harian dan beberapa urusan tentang lomba, juga organisasi. Arnold juga sedang sibuk sibuknya belajar dan membantu ibunya mengurus kafe yang akhir akhir ini semakin ramai pembeli. Juna juga terasa seperti tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Seperti menghindarinya.

Arnold sempat bertanya pada beberapa teman Juna, mereka hanya menjawab hal yang sebenarnya sudah diketahui Arnold, “Juna sibuk” begitu katanya. Ia ingin bertanya pada Marinka, tapi setiap dihubungi, perempuan itu tidak menjawab. Ya, mengingat Marinka juga berada di tingkat kelas yang sama dengan aktivitas yang padat, jadi wajar saja ia sulit menemui perempuan itu.

Hingga pada akhirnya keberuntungan datang.

Saat akhirnya bertemu dengan perempuan itu secara kebetulan saat sedang membeli minuman di sebuah kedai.

Hingga jawaban dari Marinka mengejutkannya, “wah, gue gak tau tuh, maaf. Dia lagi sibuk sibuknya keknya. Tapi lo jangan khawatir Arnold, dia gak bolos kelas lagi kok sekarang. Gimana caranya dia langsung bisa kek gitu? Lo ngomongnya gimana?”

Arnold terdiam. Apa pemuda itu baik baik saja sekarang? Tanpanya?

“Em,” Marinka nampak ragu, ia tampak menahan sesuatu, “Arnold, gue boleh jujur ya— tapi gue mohon, lo harus tenang dulu ya“

Perasaan Arnold menjadi tidak enak, semakin kacau.

Jika Marinka mulai seperti ini, itu berarti dia akan bicara hal yang benar benar serius.

“Iya, ada apa emangnya?”

Raut wajah Marinka kebingungan dan menggambarkan keraguan, “lo tau ga? Nilainya Juna makin bagus aja. Apalagi di mapel matematika. Padahal kita tau kalo dia gak suka banget sama matematika itu, gue seneng, tapi juga rada khawatir” gadis itu menatap Arnold, “gue gak tau ya, tapi gue ngerasa, Juna akhir akhir ini makin diem. Dia emang moody-an orangnya. Tapi semoody apapun, se-bete apapun, dia gak pernah diem yang selama ini. I mean—diem yang bener diem, gitu. Biasanya kalo gue sama anak anak di kelas pada ajak bercanda, kalo dia bete paling dia jawab, ‘apasih?’ atau cuma natap tajem gitu. Lah ini nggak, dia gak ngerespon apa apa, diem, natap datar gitu, gue takut dia ada masalah apa gitu” suara Marinka mulai bergetar, matanya berkaca kaca, menahan tangis.

“Dia kenapa ya, Arnold? Dia ada bilang sesuatu sama lo gak?” sambung Marinka.

Arnold rasanya tidak bisa menjawab.

Ia tidak bisa berkata kata.

Arnold juga tidak mengerti kenapa Juna jadi seperti itu.

Bukan.

Apa dia cuma berusaha lupa?

Jantung Arnold rasanya jatuh ke lantai.

\------////-------

Arnold mencoba menghubungi Juna beberapa kali lewat pesan ataupun panggilan. Meminta maaf dan menanyakan keadaan pemuda itu. Sedikit mengejutkan, Juna benar benar berbeda. Ia bilang, Arnold tidak perlu meminta maaf dan Juna juga meminta maaf pada Arnold. Juna bilang dia baik baik saja dan sedang sibuk.

Arnold tidak tau harus apa. Juga, setiap dia mengatur janji untuk bertemu dengan Juna, selalu gagal. Entah karena acara yang mendadak dari Juna atau Arnold sendiri.

Rasanya konyol sekali, mereka tidak bisa bertemu.

Ia hanya ingin melihat pemuda itu secara langsung.

Jika dia terus terusan bertanya pada Juna, apa dia menganggu pemuda itu?

Apa benar pemuda itu baik baik saja?

Dering notifikasi pesan dari ponsel Arnold membuatnya tersadar.

**Marinka**

Arnold

Juna katanya lagi di perpustakaan Adiyatama

Yang biasa tempat kita belajar bareng itu

Temuin dia gih

Arnold bergegas menuju perpustakaan yang dimaksud oleh Marinka.

\------/////-------

“Juna?” rasanya tenggorokannya berat mengucapkan nama itu, ia melihat pemuda itu secara langsung. Akhirnya mereka bertemu. Ada sedikit rasa enggan mengingat perdebatan mereka saat itu. Yang membuat mereka tidak bertemu dalam waktu lama.

Ia melihat Juna duduk di sebuah meja, dengan tumpukan buku. Tapi meja itu tetap rapi. Buku itu tersusun dengan rapi.

Pemuda yang sedang asik menulis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, merasa terpanggil, “Arnold? Why are you here?”

Arnold menarik kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Juna, ia duduk, “kenapa? Gak boleh?”

Arnold menyadari sesuatu saat ia melihat wajah pemuda itu lebih dekat.

Wajahnya nampak lelah dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya bertambah.

“Bukan begitu, saya sedang belajar.”

“Aku ganggu kamu?”

“Gak, bukan begitu,” Juna menggeleng, tersenyum. Ia kembali menuliskan beberapa kata di buku catatannya, “kamu ada di sini sekarang, so I want to tell you something. Saya---“ ada jeda menggantung di sana.

Arnold mengerutkan dahinya, menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

“Saya dapat undangan dari Universitas Trisakti, sekarang saya hanya perlu belajar untuk ujian akhir sekolah dan ujian nasional,” sambung Juna, ia tersenyum lagi.

Senyuman yang terlihat berbeda.

“Really? Wow? Im happy to hear that. Congratulations! Juna, Im very proud of you.”

Juna mendongak, matanya bertemu dengan Arnold.

Kali ini Arnold melihat sirat bahagia—dan juga sedih?

Juna tersenyum, ada raut kelegaan di wajahnya, “thanks. Thanks for everything.”

“No need to thanks. You know, you did well,” kata kata yang seharusnya sedari dulu dia ucapkan.

Juna hanya diam, menulis di bukunya.

Arnold mengamati pemuda itu, “Juna, udah berapa lama di sini?”

“3 jam,” suaranya nampak bergetar, Arnold tidak dapat melihat ekspresi pemuda itu karena ia menulis dengan menunduk.

“Apa kamu selalu belajar sendirian akhir akhir ini? kamu kenapa? Marinka bilang kamu lebih diam dari biasanya.”

Juna tidak menjawab.

Arnold kembali berucap, “kamu—“ ada jeda, kebingungan akan hal yang ingin diucapkan, “kamu ga papa Juna?”

Bahu pemuda di hadapannya itu bergetar, kertas itu seketika menjadi basah.

Juna menangis, dalam diam.

“J-Juna, ada apa?” tenggorokan Arnold rasanya tercekat.

Apa ini semua gara gara dia?

Juna jadi seperti ini?

“Saya—“ Juna memilih untuk tidak menatap Arnold, “saya hanya lelah. Ingin istirahat.”

Arnold tau itu, lebih dari siapapun.

“Kamu jangan terus memaksakan diri seperti ini. Kalau kamu capek, istirahat aja dulu, Juna.”

“Saya mau pulang, Arnold. Maaf kita gak bisa pulang bareng. Saya duluan, ya.” Juna merapikan alat tulisnya, mengambil tasnya, lalu meletakkan buku buku itu di lemari.

Setelahnya, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Arnold. Memeluknya. Dengan erat.

Pemuda itu berbisik pada Arnold, “im sorry for everything and thanks for everything.”

Arnold membisu, ia hanya merasa, ia tidak ingin membiarkan pemuda itu pulang. Jadi, ia juga balas memeluknya, dengan erat.

Seperti ia tidak akan melepaskannya.

Juna melepaskan tangannya, dari bahu Arnold. Pemuda itu tersenyum, “good bye, Arnold,” berjalan menjauh.

“Juna, im—“ Arnold ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi rasanya tidak bisa.

Entahlah, ia mendapat perasaan yang buruk.

Seperti ia tidak bisa melihat Juna, lagi.

Arnold hanya menatap punggung pemuda itu, yang semakin jauh.

\--------///////--------

Panggilan telpon dari Marinka saat tengah malam membuyarkan Arnold yang sedang tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Juna pada siang itu.

“H-he's gone,” suara Marinka bergetar, terdengar isakan, “he is—Juna, h-he’s gone. Forever.”

Seketika itu, Arnold merasa waktu terhenti.

Ternyata Arnold memang tak bisa melihat pemuda itu lagi.

Pemuda itu, memang pergi.

\------///////-----

“Im sorry Im sorry Im sorry that you need to bring that weight everyday”

“Im sorry that I can’t take that pain.”

“Im sorry that I don’t know what to do.”

“Im sorry that I can’t be a good one.”

Arnold tetap bicara, meskipun ia tau tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya.

“Did you know how much I want to tell you that Im really proud of you even if you fail or even you’re not your best version of yourself? Did you know that I always want to tell that you did well, you’ve worked hard? I want to say that, as much as I can. I want to hug you, as much as I can. I love you, because it’s you. It’s Juna.”

“But I can’t.”

“I just can’t.”

Air matanya terasa sulit untuk dikendalikan.

“Thanks for being a greatest part of my life, thanks for everything.”

Arnold menaruh bunga di atas pusara itu.

“You did well.”


End file.
